An Unexpected Turn
by pictureperfectporcelain
Summary: Fiona staggered to the bedroom with a seductive look on her face. Clare was sound asleep in her bed; she usually passes out with Fiona at her side, but Fiona needed a little push for what she had planned for her beautiful girlfriend.


Her dark brown curls bounced as she staggered to the bedroom with a seductive look on her face. Clare was sound asleep in Fi's bed; she usually passes out with Fiona at her side, but Fiona needed a little push for what she had planned for her beautiful girl. You read right – Fiona and Clare had been dating for a few months, and things were going great. Heated make-out sessions are as far as they have pondered, but Fiona was ready to bring her girlfriend to a whole new world of pleasure. Her eyes scanned Clare's pale skin as it radiated in the moonlight, so inviting to Fiona's greedy eyes. She slowly ghosted her hand over Clare's torso, biting her lip as she reached her girlfriend's delicious breasts. She sighed audibly as she stirred, pulling her hand from above her breast to push a piece of hair behind her small ear.

A soft kiss to the temple made her stir once more, fluttering her eyes open slowly, "Fi?" Her voice was soft and hoarse, and it only made Fi smirk against the skin of her forehead.

A smile tugged at Clare's full lips, and Fiona instantly moved to look into her blue orbs, and within moments crushed her lips to Clare's eagerly. It took only a few seconds for Clare to respond, catching on to Fi's mood. She smiled against Fi's impatient lips as she moved on top of Clare's soft body. Their kisses became frantic as their hands began to roam, squeezing and massaging every chance they got.

Moments like these came often but soon stopped short at Clare's hesitant behavior, but Clare's thoughts had also been considering the same things that Fiona's had, and she had a little plan in her devious head. A quick maneuver of their bodies and Clare was soon on top, moving her body rhythmically on top of Fiona's.

Small whimpers passed by Fiona's lips into Clare's mouth, her body far more heated than Clare's at this point. A small smirk tugged at Clare's lips, and she pulled away from Fiona's lips, and grasp, "Stay right there," She whispered softly. Clare walked into her girlfriend's familiar closet, finding the handcuffs that she spotted many times before, but had no interest in until now. She had the unusual desire to hear Fiona beg for her, and the thought made Clare's core throb.

She carefully held them behind her back before making her way back to her patiently waiting girlfriend, soon taking the spot on top of her once more. Fiona gave Clare a curious glance, raising her eyebrows in question to what she needed to grab. Clare leaned down, kissing her lips once more before trailing kisses down her jaw and neck. Fiona's eyes slipped closed, and her breathing became shaky as Clare sucked and nibbled at the soft skin. Clare's fingers traced up Fi's small arms, bringing them above her head, and without Fiona's consent, attached her hands to the bed with the handcuffs. Fiona's head snapped up, and Clare pulled away, taking in her expression. She was shocked, but the shocked expression soon changed into one that was completely pleased. Fiona's throat hummed in satisfaction as she struggled against the metal, waiting for Clare to continue what she started.

Clare was thankful for Fiona's choice in attire, only wearing a soft, silky, black lingerie dress. She slowly popped the straps, breaking the stitching so she could pull the dress down Fi's body. Clare's eyes scanned her girlfriend slowly, her tongue running against her lips subconsciously. She ran her small hands against Fi's tan thighs, trailing them over her hips, and then her stomach. Fi held her breath as she moved closer to her bra clad breasts. Clare stopped there, squeezing her breasts softly, watching as Fi's eyes closed while letting out a shaky exhale. Clare smirked to herself as Fi's nipples hardened in her grasp, and she moved her fingers to tweak the hardening buds that fought against the thin lace material of her black bra. Fiona let out a sexy moan, it ending in a whine as Clare pulled her fingers away. Clare was warm all over, her body buzzing in the pleasure for teasing her lover.

Her hands continued to roam Fiona's body, soon discarding her bra and panties to the ground as her mouth teased at the soft skin of Fiona's neck. She writhed, and moaned at everything Clare did, the feeling unlike anything she had experienced with anyone else. Clare's courage sky rocketed as Fiona continued to squirm; her fingers trailed down the soft skin of Fi's stomach, reaching her wet folds. She slipped a finger between them, barely touching the sensitive bundle of nerves that begged for Clare's attention. Fiona pulled at her restraints, wanting to grab onto Clare, any part of her. Every thought Fiona had was now clouded with lust, just wanting to touch the beautiful girl that was touching her this sensually. Clare replaced her index finger with her two middle fingers, sliding into her warm entrance. Clare was hesitant, but the sound of the metal classing with the headboard, and Fiona's breathing picking up encouraged her to pump her fingers in and out, slowly, teasingly. The pad of her thumb moved to rub at Fi's clit, earning Clare a much deserved moan, the sound strained, but delicious. Fiona began to whine and beg for Clare to speed up, and Clare obeyed, moving the pad of her finger a bit faster as her fingers curled into her G-spot at a faster pace. Fiona's moans increased in pitch, the sound giving Clare chills, her heartbeat drumming in her ears. Her full lips attached to Fi's swollen nipple, swirling her tongue around before sucking softly.

"Oh my god…" Fiona's voice dripped in ecstasy as her body continued to writhe.

Clare nibbled softly on the nipple before moving to the next one, she could feel Fi clench and unclench around her fingers and she plunged deeper, enjoying the tight entrance. Clare was lost in the bliss of the moment, moaning against Fiona's sensitive nipple.

Fiona's back arched clean off the sheets, her voice loud and hoarse, "Oh, Clare.."

Clare helped Fiona ride out her orgasm, both gasping for breath as she removed her fingers. Fiona's eyes were closed, but Clare's were sparkling; she was entirely pleased with herself. Clare sauntered off to wash her hands, quickly returning to join Fiona on the bed. She grinned as she unlocked Fiona's hands from the cuffs, kissing the raw spots now irritated from her writhing. Fiona's eyes finally fluttered open, her breath finally steady. That wasn't how she expected the night to go but she was more than pleased it went that way.

Her smoldering blue eyes met Clare's and all she could say was "Wow…"

They embraced each other, sharing the intimate moment. Fiona's voice turned seductive, "Wait until I get a hold of you.." Clare shivered, imagining the amount of pleasure that would consist of.

Fiona soon slipped into a deep slumber, Clare not far behind thanks to the soft sound of Fiona's breathing. This one night had done more than show another side of Clare, it also deepened their relationship, taking it to a whole other level.


End file.
